Death Berry
by crazyfan15
Summary: Chiropterans have invade the town Ichigo lives in. Ichigo and the others don't know what to do. and how will some of the guys act when they meet Saya... p.s. some of the girls get bitten by a chiropteran
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Intro**

"You look so cute in that dress Tatasuki," Orihime said as she looked Tatasuki up and down. Tayasuki had a look of doubt on her face. "You think? I don't look like a man in this thing," Tatasuki asked. Orihime shook her head. "Nope you look cute," she said.

"Got to agree with Orihime," Rangiku said. "Mmhim," Rukia said. "Yes very pretty," Momo said. The girls are out shopping. They needed a day off to take their minds off of the Aizen war. Orihime also dragged Tatasuki with them. She had on a short black strapless dress that stopped above her mid thighs.

It shows off all of her curves… that she didn't know she had. "Okay I guess I'll go buy it," Tatasuki said as she went back into the dressing room. "That's the sprit Tatasuki," Orihime said. She then turned to Rukia with a glint in her eye. "Your turn Rukia."

Rukia gulped as Orihime her over to the woman's clothes. "But Orihime I don't need clothes." Orihime shook her head with a venagece. "Even so we are going to get you some clothes," she said as she started picking out clothes and shoving them in Rukia's hands. She signed. 'Oh well.'

Then Orihime shoved her in a dressing room. "Go try them on!" Rukia narrow her eyes before seeing what she gave her. She froze as she looks at them. 5 minutes later past which Tatasuki came back out, Orihime calls out, "Did you try on the outfit yet?" "Yes," she called back out.

The girls looked at each other. "Well," Rangiku asked. "It's a little embrassing." "Doesn't matter come out," Momo said in a sing song voice. Rukia signed before stepping out. The girl gasps. "Oh my god! You look sexy," Rangiku said. "I know right," Orihime agreed. "Yes she does," Momo said. Tatasuki nodded her head.

Rukia blushed. She had on a very very short jean skirt. A black shirt, if you could call it that, a pink and black jacket, and some pink and black sneakers. "Buy it," Rangiku commanded. Rukia shook her head. "No! This is-" Orihime shoved her back in the dressing room. "Don't want to hear it."

"I can't believe I bought that outfit," Rukia said as she walks the street with the other patted her on the back. "Don't worry about it. Besides I think Renji would love that outfit." Rukia blushes. After they forced Rukia to by that outfit, they bought more stuff before leaving. Now they are heading to a super market to buy grocers to cook for dinner.

"Look she's blushing," Rangiku said. "It's kind of cute," Orihime said. That made her blush harder. They were walking past a flower shop when they heard the sound of a violin. It was calm, soothing and beautiful. They stop talking at once and listen. It seems like the whole world was quiet.

When the song stopped, the player packed up his violin in a black case. He had long black hair that was tied with a blue ribbon in a pony tail, brown eyes. He was wearing all black and his right hand was wrapped up in bandages.

The girls were staring at him, never been so moved by a song. He held out his hand. "Ready to go Saya," he asked the girl who was staring up at him. She grabs his hand. "Yes Hagi." She had long black hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a long white frill dress.

They walked past the girls and headed across the street. The girls were still in a daze. Momo was the first to break from it. "Let's go before the guys come looking for us," she said. They nodded looking up at the sky.

It was close to getting dark. They started back waling back to the supermarket. 25 minutes later they were walking back home. "I hope they like curry," Momo said. Rangiku slapped her on the back. "Of course they will," she said.

"What about you? You said you hate spice food," Orihime said. Rangiku shrugs. "I-" "**ROAR**!" The sound pierces their ears drums. "What the hell was that," Rangiku yelled as she press her fingers on her ear to get the feel of them again.

"I don't know but it's deadly close to a hollow scream," Rukia said. "Yeah it dose," Momo said. They looked at each other for a moment and nodded. Rukia, Momo, and Rangiku took out their soul candy and ate it. After that they transform into soul reapers and took off with Orihime and Tatasuki close behind.

"That sounded like a chiropteran's cream," Saya said. She turns to Hagi. "Let's go." He nodded and picks her up and jumps into the air letting out his wings.

"I think I heard the scream this way," Momo said as she pointed to a corner where an alley is. "Okay," rukia said. Just then heard a woman's scream and picked up the pace. They turned the corner and their eyes widen.

Orihime cover her mouth. "Oh my god." There was three chiropterans feasting on one woman. It was bloody and messy. Blood was flying everywhere. "What are they," Tatasuki asked. "I don't know but we got to kill them.' Rangiku releases her sword and charged at them. She slice one in the back. It roars in pain.

It turn towards her it wound healing. Rangiku jumps back. "What the hell?" It charges at her. "Roar Haineko!" It got hit and turned to dust. The other two came at her. Rukia and Momo jumps in the way.

How was it? Should I continue…? Please review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bite**

Rukia slice its head off while Momo stabs it in the chest. The chiropterans fell down. "Alright you got them," Tatasuki said. Rukia shook her head. "No they're still alive," she said. The chiropterans got up and charges at them with super speed.

'They're fast.' One in appears in front of Rukia and bit her on the arm. "Aaah," Rukia screamed in pain as she broke from its hold. "Rukia!" Momo ran to it. "Snap! Tobiume!" She gave it multiple strikes before it turn to dust.

She was breathing hard, when they called out "Watch out Momo!" Too late. The chiropteran bit her on the neck. "Gaaah!" "Momo!" Tatasuki jumps up. "Dragon kick!" She kicks it chest. But before it turned to dust it bit her in the leg.

"Grh!" She fell down holding her leg. Orihime ran to her. "Soten Kisskeun! I reject!" She started healing them. "What the hell were those things," Tatasuki asked. "Don't know," Momo said. Orihime, after two minutes, frowns. "These bite marks won't heal,' she thought.

"Something wrong Orihime," Tatasuki asked, catching her look. She smiled falsely. "No everything is fine." They heard another scream and more of them jumped from the building. Some from the shadows.

"More of them," Rangiku whined. She raised her sword. "I'll fight them. Orihime keep healing them." She charges at them "Roar Ha-" Half of them dropped down turning into dust. Saya was behind them with Hagi. There was blood on her face, her eyes glowing bright red.

Her dress was cover in blood. Rangiku and and the others widen there eyes. The chiropterans who were going after Rangiku stopped and went after Saya. She slices her hands and her blood flowed on to her sword. She charges at them

Slicing them up with one strike looking like some wild blood goddess. One was coming from behind her. "Roar! Haineko!" It turned to dust as Saya and Hagi widen there eyes. She turns to Rangiku. "Thank you." She turns her back.

Rangiku was surprised. "Wait you can see us?" Saya didn't answer because Hagi lifted her up in his arms and jumps up releasing her wings.

Next day… "So you're saying these attack you even after you slice them," Urahara asked for the tenth time. "For the last time yes," Rangiku snapped a vain appearing on her head. He nodded his head. "I see," he said behind his fan.

After Saya and Hagi left the girls went home. The guys order take out so they didn't have to cook. Now Rangiku is at Urahara shop figuring out what those monster are. "I probably can't identify those now, but give me a few days. Try to see if you can find that girl again." Rangiku nodded and left.

"Here you go Saya," Hagi said as he handed her orange juice. "Thank you Hagi," Saya said as she takes the glass. They were inside a hotel convincingly two blocks away from Ichigo's home. They were there because dome idiot released chiropterans all over the town so they're cleaning the streets. Also because David said they needed to get out more.

He starts to massage her shoulders. "Are you tired?" She shook her head. "I'm fine." He didn't believe her. "Really? Because-" "I said I'm fine Hagi! Fust because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm weak!" she got up suddenly and walks to the door. "Saya." She ignores him and left out. He signed. "I'll give her space."

"Why do I have to do the shopping? Isn't it Yuzu's job," Ichigo grumbled as he carries bags back to his house. "Jeez, I don't have time for this. I should be training." He signed as he was nearing his house.

He stops dead in his tracks when he saw Saya standing outside his house staring up at the sign. She has on black jeans with a white close fitting shirt. White sneakers. Her hands in her pockets. 'She's kind of cute,' he thought as he neared her.

"Can in help you?" She jumps and turns. "Um…" She trailed off, still lost in her thoughts. 'Should I get a check up or not,' she thought. Ichigo waited for her to speak again. He doesm't know why but he wants to hear her speak again. Her voice is like a melody.

'Might as well it won't kill anyone,' she thought while signing. "Are you the doctor of this clinic," she asked looking into his eyes. He shook his head. "No, nut my dad is. Come-" The front door suddenly opens. "Ichigoooo!" Isshin comes jumping out the door doing his crazy screw kick in midair.

Ichigo throws the groceries in the air and blocks the kick. Saya widen his eyes as Yuzu came running out the house catching the groceries. "You block my kick, boy you're getting good," Isshin said. A vain pops from Ichigo's head.

"Why you…!" He punches his father right in the face. Isshin flew in the house, Ichigo chasing after him, Yuzu trying to break it up. Karin came outside and said to Saya. "You coming in or what?" Saya was frozen, but she nodded her head. She was trying not to laugh.

Please review! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Saya Otonashi**

"So you're here for a check up on your baby," Isshin asked as he read the files on Saya. (Which I don't know how he got them) "Yes," she answered while lying down on the table. He nodded his head and got up to get the ultra sound thingy. After Ichigo and Ishin tussle which Saya had watched them laughing a little, Isshin asked her to come to his office.

"Okay, I'm going to lift your shirt and put this on your stomach." She nodded. After he put it on he waited a few minutes before messing with the nob to get the baby picture. It appeared on the screen. "Ah there they are. They seem to be very healthy. She smiles happy.

"Do you want to know there genders?" She shook her head no and got up. "I already know. Thank you for your time." He raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. She left out and bumps into Ichigo. "Ah sorry," Saya said rubbing her head. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't looking where I was going, but anyway are you okay? You aren't sick are you," he asked frantic. She blinked and raised her eyebrow before she got what he was saying.

"Oh no. I was getting a check up on my babies." He went dead inside. 'She's already taken. Wait a minute! I go with Tatasuki and besides I don't know her name,' he thought. He smiles falsely. "Oh I see. Congratulation." She smiles. "Thank you. By the way my name is Saya Otonashi. What's your," she said as the front door opens.

"Ichigo," he answered. She nodded. "Ichigo I need you-" Rukia stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Saya. "You!" Saya blinks. Twice. Ichigo looking confuse. "Um… hello again." Rukia grabs her arm and flash step out of the house.

'WTF,' he thought. Knock! Knock! Knock! "Coming," Yuzu called. She answered the door. "Oh hey Tatasuki. Come in," she widens the door. "Hey Yuzu," Tatasuki said as she walks in. "Ichigo should be in his room, so you can go right up." Tatasuki nodded and started walking towards the stairs. Ichigo was walking down the stairs to greet her.

"Um… may I ask why am I here," Saya asked. "We want to know what those monsters were last night," Urahara answered behind his fan. Saya nodded. "I see. I got a few questions of my own." Rukia took Saya to Urahara's shop where Rangiku, Renji, and Toshiro are.

"So what's your name," Urahara asked. She clears her thoart and got up. "My name is Saya Otonashi. A member of Red Shield, I kill monsters call Chiropterans with my husband Hagi." A wave of disappointed went through Renji and Toshiro which they were surprise to feel like that.

Urahara nodded. "So these Chiropterans is what these monster were last night?" She nodded. "So what's a chiropteran," Rukia asked. "It's a shape shifting blood sucking monster. My blood is the only thing that can kill them. Or at least that what I thought until I saw you kill them last night," she said that last part to Rangiku. They were quiet for a few minutes, analyzing the information they just got.

Saya clears her thoart to get their attention. "May I ask some question of my own?" They nodded. "What are your names?" Rangiku was the first to answer. "My name is Rangiku Matsumoto! Vice captain of the 10th squad!" Saya looked at her confuse. "What she means is that we're soul reaper and theirs 13 squads. I'm the Captain of the 10th squad Toshiro Hitsugaya."

She nodded as Renji suddenly got up and went over to her and grabs her hands, which had Rukia widens her eyes at that. "My name's Renji Abarai, lovely lady." He kisses his hands. Rangiku and Toshiro were watching Rukia. Urahara was smiling behind his fan.

There was s many veins popping out of Rukia's head. She punches him out the way that made him flew into a near by wall. She held out her hand to Saya. "Don't worry about that idiot. My name is Rukia Kuchik." Saya took her hand. "Nice to meet you all."

Urahara closes his fan with a snap. "And my name is Hat and Claws!" Sweat drops appeared on their heads. (Seriously) Saya looks to Rukia's arm and notice the bite mark. She grasps and steps back from Rukia. Everybody notice this and the room was quiet. "Is something wrong Ms. Saya," Urahara asked.

She pointes a shaky finger at Rukia. "You got bitten! I surprise you didn't turn into one of us already!" They were frozen. Saya puts a hand to her mouth, realizing that she gave her self away. Toshiro was the first to break the silence. "One of them? Saya you're not human are you?" She shook her head. "No, I'm not I one of them too. The queen actually."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Date**

**There is a small lemon in here so if you don't want to read it skip it.**

"Wow Ichigo you look very handsome," Yuzu said clashing her hands together. "Um… thanks Yuzu," Ichigo said rubbing his orange spiky hair. He was wearing a black and red tuxedo. He doesn't like ties so he didn't wear one. So his neck is expose.

"Well I better get going before-" Ichigo got cut off by a kick to the face by his father. "Go get her tiger! And don't be late," Isshin said while giving him a thumbs up and a wink. A vain pops from Ichigo;s head. "Why you…!"

He punches him right between the eyes as Yuzu, again, tried to stop the fight. Karin just watching with indifferent. Isshin fell out knock out for the night. Ichigo signed and walks to the door. "Well I better get going before he wakes up again," he said as he opens the door and walks out.

"Bye Ichigo," Yuzu and Karin both said. He waves back to them as Isshin suddenly gets up. "Wait Ichigo!" Ichigo stops another vain pops out of his head. "What now," he asked when Isshin stops in front of him.

"I got something for you. Hold out your hand." He sounded serious. Ichigo held out his hand saying, "It better not be one of those protect charms." Isshin drops the item in his hand and backs away. "Oh no it's nothing like that," and closes the door. Ichigo raised his eyebrow before looking down at the item and froze.

'What the hell? A c-condom?' (AHhahaha!) "I'M GOING TO BUST YOUR DROP JAW WHEN I GET HOME!"

"You're the queen." Toshiro practically yelled. "What do you mean I haven't turn into one of you yet," Rukia yelled. The questions came at the same time that Saya was confuse to which to answer first.

Urahara claps his hands to get it quiet. "Calm down a little and let Ms. Saya answer for her self." They calm down and Saya gave him a thankful glance before answering their questions. "Yes, I'm the queen. That's why my blood is the only thing that can kill them. Anyway if you get bitten you start to get blood thirst and want to kill or you'll likely to be servant much to my discomfort.

Your eyes will glow and your blood would be very powerful if drunken by anyone or anything, Most of the time the transformation starts at night." She said that all in one breathe. They had shock looks on their faces. Rukia put a hand to her on her bite mark. "Is there a cure?" Saya shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She bows. Rukia patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it." Toshiro, Rangiku, and Urahara had sad looks in their eyes. Renji on the other hand looks very pissed off. He grabs Saya's shoulders and starts to shake. "Are you sure there isn't a cure or at least anything?"

Rukia grabs his hands. "I said don't worry about it! It's fine." Renji clenched his teeth and growls in frustion as Momo came through the door, carry more shopping bags. "What's everyone," she said happily. They didn't answer. Momo raised her eyebrow and notice Saya in the room. She gasps. "It's her! What are you doing here?" Saya smiles at her. "Hello again. We haven't introduced our self yet. My name is Saya Otanashi and you?"

Momo was looking suspicious but she answered anyway. "Momo Hinamori." Suddenly Renji grabs Rukia's hand, pulls her out which Rukia was trying to stop him. Momo was looking after them questionable. Toshiro answered her question. "A long story Momo. Anyway who else got bitten by those monsters?"

She instantly covers her neck. Toshiro had a look of horror on his face. "My god. No. No! Not you Momo." She looks down in shame. He got up and went to her and grabs her hands. "Not you Momo. God why you?" The sound of his voice had broken Momo's heart. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"I…I …" she couldn't answer. Saya couldn't take this sad scene anymore. She bows to Urahara and Rangiku and left out saying she will be back tomorrow. They only nodded. Toshiro and Momo didn't notice. "Come let's go watch the sunset together," he said dragging her to the door. "Okay."

Ding Dong! Ichigo waited out side of Tatasuki's front door. A minute later the door opens to a vey sexy looking Tatasuki. Ichigo's eyes were about to pop out of his head. 'Tatasuki wearing a dress? My tomboy girlfriend is where a dress,' he thought. She smiles when she saw how he was looking.

She was wearing that same black dress she bought yesterday. Her hair was straightened and she had red lip stick on. Orihime had helped her. She steps back. "Come in Ichigo," her voice had a sexy pitch to it

Ichigo felt the blood rush to his groins. He steps in and looks around never been over to her house. "Dinner is almost ready, but we can go wait in the living room since my parents aren't here," she said leaning him to the living room her ass swaying. He couldn't but look. 'What's gotten in to her,' he thought as he sat down on the couch.

She sat down next to him. It was silent with Ichigo staring at her legs and she at his neck and licks her lips. "So Tatasuki why did you suddenly want me over your house tonight? I thought you wanted to wait a little more." She smiles and leans over to his ear.

"To show off this dress I bought," she whispered licking his ear. Truthfully she really didn't know why. All she knew that she wanted him. Badly. That made him snap. He grabs her and ouches her down and kisses those beautiful red lips. She opens her mouth and his tongue slips in. Moaning she wraps her arms around his neck.

Their tongues fighting each other for control a he cups her breast rubbing her nipples. It became hard. He stops kissing her to go to her neck still rubbing her breasts. She was giving his breathless moans and made him hard. Very hard. 'Guess that condom will come in handy eh?'

As Momo and Toshiro watches the sunset he fill her in to what was happening. It was an hour before nightfall. Momo gave a small sad smile. "So I'm going to become a monster eh? Oh well. Nobody wouldn't really miss me," she said, tears coming from her eyes.

That made her look like a beautiful broken angel to him. He gave her a fierce hug. "Don't say that Momo! I'll miss you." She smiles and pushes away from him and shook her head. "Don't say that Shiro. I know you're saying that because were childhood friends."

He grabs her chin "Momo I love you." Those three words made her cry harder as night fell. They kiss each other gently.

"Renji," Rukia moaned as he thrust inside of her. She had her arms around his neck, legs around his waist. "Rukia," Renji said as he marks her with love bites. They were in a hotel room that Renji booked. As night fell their eyes glowing.

OK! Yeah! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. School got me booked. Any way I was a little embarres about writing some of that stuff. If you have a question just ask me. Please review. P.s. thanks Blackcatangel!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The End**

**This is the last chapter soo… without further adieu here's the story.**

"Saya somebody release the Chiropterans! We must hurry," Hagi said. Saya already had her battle gear on which was tight leather jeans and a tight leather shirt. The outfit heals it's self when something rips it. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

"I know! I feel their presence." She grabs her sword and he lifts her, jumps out the window and releasing his wings into the night. _Meanwhile_… "Whoa Tatasuki your eyes are glowing," Ichigo said as he looks down at her sweat cover face.

She looks at him questionable, before looking over to the mirror that's on the side of her bed. She widens her eyes. "What the hell?" She pushes Ichigo off her and looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was pale, her hair longer and straight.

Her eyes glowing gold. He was looking very worriedly at her. "Are you okay Tatasuki?" She opens her mouth to say something but then she notices her teeth. They sharpen into fangs. "Tatasuki?" She looks to him in the mirror. "I-" Just then his deputy pass went off.

In other news… "Am I seeing things or did your hair just get longer," Renji asked as he dress. "Really," Rukia asked and touches his hair which was down to her back. She went to the mirror and widens her eyes, which was glowing dark blue. (Why is there a mirror seemly there?)

Her skin was paler, her body more lean and taller. And finally she gets a chest. (Finaaly! Yay!) Diva reborn! "My god! Is this the transformation," she whispered looking at her chest. Renji walks behind her.

"Are you getting a chest," he tease cupping them from begind. A vain pop from her head. She elbows him. "Shut up." He held his stomach as she button up her remain buttons. Just then their soul pagers went off.

Meanwhile… Momo twirled around the clearing her hair loose from her bun and down to her neck. She had her eyes closed. Toshiro was watching her, a sad but confused look on his face. 'I thought the transformation was suppose to make her into a monster,' he thought.

Then their soul pager went off. She opens her eyes, which was glowing green and grabs her soul pager. "It would seem that there's a lot of hollows in an abandon lab. Let's go Shiro," she said. He only nodded.

"Hyaa!" Saya cut down another Chiropteran. Two more came at her. She jumps backward as Hagi swipes them with his chiropteran hand. Saya cuts her hand and blood flows on her sword. She ran towards the other blood sucking monsters and slices them down.

She was about to charge at more but a wave of dizziness washes over her. "Urh." She fell clutching her sword so she couldn't fall all the way to the ground as Hagi said, "Saya!" He tried to run to her but the Chiropterans were keeping him busy.

"Gessutcho!" "Dragon punch!" The attacks came at the same time and killed half of the Chiropterans. Ichigo and Tatasuki jumps down from a ledge and landed by Saya. Ichigo held out a hand. "Are you okay Saya?"

She nodded as she grabs his hand. He lifted her up. "Thank you," she said. "It's you again," Tatasuki said feeling like she wants to bow to her. Saya looks her down up and down. "You got bitten as well," she said it like a statement.

Tatasuki looks away as Ichigo looks confuse. "Saya are you okay," Hagi asked as he ran to her checking her over to make sure she was injury anywhere. She smiles at him. "I'm fine Hagi." She then turns to Ichigo and Tatasuki. "So you're a soul reaper as well Ichigo. I may need your help." He widens his eyes.

"You know about us?" Before she could answer more Chiropterans came at them. "Rain over the frosted heavens! Hyorinmaru!" The ice dragon killed them. Toshiro, Rangiku, Momo, Rukia, and Renji appeared in front of them.

"Toshiro," Ichigo said as he walks up to him. A vain pops from his head. "That's captain Hitsugaya to you," he snapped. Ichigo rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway what's going on? What are these monsters a new from of a hollow?" "No they are called Chriopterans," Saya answered him.

He raised his eyebrow. "Never heard of them. Sounds like something from the bat family. Why are they here?" A voice answered him. "Because I bought them here." They turned towards the voice. The soul reapers gasped.

"Gin!" He was still smiling that wide fake grin as he approached them. "Hello. It's so nice to see everyone again. Sadly you all are not my targets. It's the Chiropteran queen," he said looking at Saya.

She tightens her hold on her sword as Ichigo and Hagi blocked her. Momo, Rukia, and Tatasuki got into a frightening stance instantly. "Why do you want Saya," Ichigo asked. His smile deepen.

"Lord Aizen wants her. I think for her blood, but I'm not really sure." He shrugged. "Well I don't care either way you're going down," Rangiku said. She charged at him. He only sat there smiling.

She swiped at him, but he caught her sword neatly in his hand. "Oooh. So violent now. Didn't I teach you better," he tauted her. She clenched her teeth. "Roar Haineko!" He jumped back, as the dust hit the spot he was in.

He raised his hands. "Sorry, but I'm not here to fight you. It's the queen I want." Everyone took a stance. "Well you're not getting her," they said together and charged at him. Saya felt a warm feeling spread in her chest.

She never felt this feeling in a while since her father died. Gin signs. Before they could land a hit on him that light thing came down again and took him. 'Damn.' "Sorry but it looks like I got to go. Mission failed," he said looking sad.

"Giinn! Don't you run away from me! Get back here," Rangiku yelled. He frown as he looked at her sadly. "Sorry Rangiku but… I got to go." He actually had the guts to blow her a kiss before leaving.

She felt the tears but held them back. "Well that was pointless," Toshiro said as he put away his sword. "That bastard! Next time I see him, I'm going to bust his jaw open with my sword," Ichigo said. "You mean after I kill him," Rangiku said.

Rukia signed and shook her head. Saya smiled at the scene glad everyone was safe. She then look to Rukia and widen her eyes. '_Diva_.' Hagi came from behind her. "Ready to go Saya," he asked.

She shook her head and nodded. Then she turned to everyone who was bickering. "Good by guys. I'm leaving."

The End ^^

I hope you liked it! Cuz my back is killing me from writing this. Anyway please review. ^^ Thank you. Also thank you blackcatangel for reviewing. =)


End file.
